


Lady of the Forest

by keihra93



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihra93/pseuds/keihra93
Summary: After spending years alone, growing up in the forests of the Monolithic Island, a young woman was surprised to find newcomers to the island. Her curiosity and her shyness around people quickly earned her the name, "The Lady of the Forest", but she is not what she seems to be in the eyes of these Berkians and the people of New Berk will soon learn just who she is.
Relationships: Eret (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

In the forests surrounding New Berk, lived a young woman. She had been the only human inhabitant on the island for years after her mother had died. She knew the lay of the land and was content living on the island alone, but then one day strangers riding dragons arrived.

The young woman had never seen so many dragons before and only ever encountered them in brief passing as they shared fishing holes, and she had never seen so many people before. She hid out of view, watching the newcomers with curiosity as they began setting up camp.

Each day, she would watch these dragons and their riders, staying out of sight as she tried to learn about them. She had only ever been around her mother before, so having so many people nearby was both exciting but also terrifying to her.

It wasn't long after they had landed and gotten a decent camp built that things began to get chaotic. It seemed like the chief of these people and his dragon had brought their enemy to the shores of the monolithic island. While the chief and a small group of people with armor just like his took to the skies to deal with the issue, most of the people stayed behind- only the strongest going after them to assist in the fight.

The young woman took the opportunity to sneak a bit closer to the camp, her curiosity getting the better of her. She stepped quietly and carefully through the tents, one of her hands touching the fabric and the ropes as she inspected them while her staff was held close with the other.

One of the newcomers- a tall and broad-framed man with beefy arms marred with scars, neat dark brown hair, and a light blue tattoo upon his chin- that had stayed behind sensed that something was different in the area of their camp and began searching for the source. He was worried that their enemy, the man who was known as the Nightfury Killer, had sent someone else to their island while the Dragon Riders were distracted. He looked through the camp, between the tents- even in them briefly- and around the trees. He didn't see anything at first, but he must have gotten close to whoever was skulking about the camp as a rustle sounded nearby and he caught a glimpse of someone slipping behind a tree.

The young woman heard someone coming near where she was hiding and quickly ducked behind a tree. She sneaked her way forward and back into the forest, hoping she hadn't been spotted. As she got further from the camp, she heard something clink and peeked out from behind a tree- spotting the tall and broad-framed man from the camp apparently looking for her.

"I know someone is there," he called out, looking about with his swords drawn. "Save yourself the trouble and just come on out."

The young woman wasn't prepared to talk to anyone, so she tried to make her way forward and put some distance between her and this man.

The man heard a rustle up ahead of him and gave chase, figuring the "intruder" was one of the Nightfury Killer's men. He ran after whoever it was until he reached a large creek.

"Where are you..?" he wondered aloud, looking about.

With his back turned towards the river, the young woman took her chance and hopped across the creek using the stones sticking up through the crystal clear waters.

The man heard a splash behind him and spun around, spotting someone with long ashy blonde hair and clothing colored like the forest. He hurried across the creek in pursuit, chasing after this person until he came to a clearing in the trees.

"Stop!" he called, seeing the person hurrying across the clearing. When they stopped towards the center of the clearing, he stopped in his tracks when he finally got a good look at the person: a young woman, about the age of his chief, with long ashy blonde hair, fair skin, a small band of green drawn across the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She wore clothing colored in greens and browns like the forest around her, carried a wooden staff, and had a few pouches tied at her waist.

The young woman stared at the man who pursued her, unsure of what to do. She saw him relax a bit and sheath his swords, as though he sensed that she wasn't the threat he had first thought.

"Who are you?" He asked, stepping forward slowly, but the call of an owl sounded, and he looked to the skies to find it, he spotted a Boreal Owl. When he looked back to the clearing, the young woman was gone. "What the..? Where did she go?"

Up in a tree on the other side of the clearing, the young woman hid amongst the pine needled branches with the owl perched on her shoulder- her heart pounding. She waited and watched until the man began making his way back towards the camp, then looked at the owl perched on her shoulder.

"Well, Bera, what do you think?"

The owl ruffled her feathers and eyed her curiously.

"They don't seem like they are a threat, just people looking for a new start."

Bera the Boreal Owl dipped her head as though to nod in agreement, then took to the skies and followed her human companion as she put more distance between them and the newcomers' camp.


	2. Chapter 2

As the people of New Berk grew accustomed to life on the Monolithic Island, rumors began to spread throughout the village that a huldra lived in the remote parts of the forest and since the Berkians had yet to fully explore the island, the rumors surrounding the now dubbed "Lady of the Forest" were taken to heart. But as the rumors began to grow, they garnered the attention of the chief and chieftess.

Chief Hiccup called together those who had seen The Lady of the Forest, finding that every encounter had been merely glimpses of a beautiful young woman with ashy blonde hair that appeared out of nowhere within the forest and disappeared just as quickly. It seemed like this Lady of the Forest was more curious about them being there than anything else and hadn't shown any hostility towards anyone.

"Chief, there's something you should know."

Hiccup looked up at the tall and broad-framed man. "Eret, what is it?"

Eret, Son of Eret, sighed and rubbed his neck. "I've seen her, too. The day you went after Toothless and the Lightfury when Grimmel had taken them? I thought Grimmel had sent someone to the island while you were all distracted with the fight, so I went to check it out. Someone was watching the camp and took off into the woods, but when I finally caught up to them I found a young woman that fits these descriptions."

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. She disappeared without a trace before I could find out."

"You lot are lucky that the huldra didn't ensnare you," the blacksmith, Gobber, said. "They lure you in, seduce you, trick you into marrying them, then-" He drew his hand across his throat.

"I don't think she's a danger to us," Eret added, looking from the blacksmith to their chief. "I'm certain that she is human, despite the rumors."

Hiccup thought on the information presented to him, tapping his chin lightly with his finger.

"What do you want to do?" his wife, Astrid, asked of him.

"Well, she clearly knows the island better than we do," he started. "We assumed it was uninhabited by other people, but it looks like we were wrong. I think we should try to find this Lady of the Forest and establish contact with her. Maybe if we gain her trust, she'd be willing to at least share what she knows about the island."

"So what do you suggest, Chief?" Eret asked.

"Let's put together a couple of teams to search the island," Hiccup started, standing.

* * *

As the days went by and the Berkians had settled into their new home, the Lady of the Forest found her curiosity growing. These people did not seem like they were a threat to her, they even seemed like good people. But she was still unsure of how to interact with other people after spending so many years being alone, so the most she felt comfortable doing was watching from afar.

She checked in on the happenings of New Berk and its people once or twice a week, but any time someone spotted her she seemed to spook them, so she'd retreated back into the forest. The frequently it happened, though, the less frequent her visits became.

One day while she was out gathering some herbs and berries, her owl companion, Bera, called out to her and she crouched down in the brush- scanning the area. Voices sounded nearby and she slunk back into the shadows as a group of Berkians stepped through the trees- the man she had encountered before among them.

* * *

"Are you sure that she's near?" Hiccup asked.

"I've heard that owl's call before. She's here somewhere." Eret replied. "Lady of the Forest, we mean you no harm," he called out, scanning the area.

A few moments passed quietly, then they heard a woman called back, "What is it that you want?"

"We only wish to talk."

Eret glanced at Hiccup as he said that, unsure if this young woman would oblige him, but when a rustled sounded ahead of them, he looked over and spotted her standing next to a tree with a woven basket at her hip.

"State your business."

Hiccup stood with Astrid and the others, seeing the Lady of the Forest standing next to a tree but still somewhat hidden behind the shadows of its branches. He stepped forward, his hands out to show that he was no threat to her, then said, "My name is Hiccup, I am the Chief of New Berk."

"What brings the chief into the forest?"

"You seem to have made quite the impression on my village and seeing as how we seem to be neighbors, I thought it was time that we introduced ourselves."

A moment or two of silence followed, then the Lady of the Forest stepped forward out of the shadows. "I am called Sigrunn."

Eret had gotten a decent enough look at her the first time he had encountered her, but this time she was much closer and he could really get a good look at her.

The Lady of the Forest was just a human woman named Sigrunn with long ashy blonde hair, blue eyes lined with dark lashes, a small band of green drawn across the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, freckles dotting lightly dotting her skin. She wore the same clothing colored in greens and browns like the forest around her with a few pouches tied at her waist. Greenish-blue beads hung at her ears and a green crystal hung around her neck. She didn't wear any shoes, but she did have foot coverings that let her heels, toes, and the balls of her feet peek out. A wooden staff was tied at her back with a sash that crossed over her chest and she held a woven basket filled with herbs and berries at her hip. Above them, an owl called out again and hopped down from its perch to sit atop her shoulder.

"This is Bera," Sigrunn said, reaching up to give the owl scritches. She glanced at each person as Hiccup introduced them- Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and finally Eret. "Well met."

"How long have you been on the island?" Astrid asked. "We thought it was uninhabited."

"I was born here," Sigrunn replied. "My mother was brought here by a dragon many years ago when she was found wrecked at sea near the cliffs."

"How long have you been alone?" Eret asked.

Sigrunn looked at him. "Ever since my mother died when I was young." She smiled when Bera nuzzled against her cheek. "At least when it comes to other people. Bera here has been keeping me company for a few years now."

A rustle came from behind the Berkians and an older woman joined them, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sigrunn.

"Mom? You OK?" Hiccup asked.

Sigrunn looked at this new woman as she slowly approached her, a mixture of sadness and recognition clear in her eyes.

"Tell me, child, was your mother named Ranghild?"

Sigrunn nodded. "Ranghild Haggirson, why do you ask?" She was surprised to see the woman's eyes tearing up and a soft smile appear on her lips.

"My name is Valka," the woman introduced herself, "your mother was my best friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Eret walked with Hiccup and the others as they made their way back towards New Berk. He watched as Sigrunn walked with Astrid after the chieftess had "saved" her from Snotlout's failed attempts at flirting, the twins' arguing **_again_** , and Fishlegs' endless questions. He had to smile a bit seeing her relieved when Astrid shooed them off.

"So, Mom, you knew her mother?" Hiccup asked, looking to Valka as they walked.

Valka nodded. "Ranghild was my best friend. We grew up together, were practically inseparable, and she was even there for the wedding when your father and I got married. It was a real shock to all of us when she vanished."

"What happened?"

"Well, as you know, this was still when dragons and humans were at odds with one another. Ranghild's husband, Magnus, was a good friend of your father's and went along with him on his many voyages to search for the dragons' nest." Valka sighed as her gaze fell on Sigrunn. "One day, though, the fleet had returned after another defeat and Magnus didn't return with them. His ship was lost, whether to the dragons or the sea no one knew, but Ranghild was devastated and had a difficult time accepting the news. She shut herself away from the world for days, refused to see anyone- even me- and when I went to check on her one day not long after, I found a letter she left behind. She had taken one of our small fishing boats, leaving Berk to search for Magnus. I begged Stoick to send someone after her, but when he had, she was nowhere to be found."

"My mother was caught in a storm," Sigrunn said, looking back at Valka when she heard her. "She told me that the storm had blown her way off course and wrecked her boat upon the cliffs of this island. Then, a dragon came across her clinging to the wreckage and it brought her here, to the forest, and stayed with her until she was able to fend for herself again."

"And she had you not long after, didn't she?" Valka asked.

Sigrunn nodded. "She raised me alone, teaching me the ways of the forest, but she got sick one day and just never got better."

"I'm sorry, my dear."

"It's alright, she passed painlessly," Sigrunn replied. "If you'd like to visit her grave, she's buried beneath the willow tree at the eastern waterfalls."

"I'd like that very much, thank you, Sigrunn," Valka offered her a smile. "You know, you are welcome to come to the village. You are a Berkian, through and through."

"Mom's right, you could come live with us, be apart of the family," Hiccup added, nodding.

Sigrunn stopped just as they reached the village's outskirts. "I appreciate the offer, but I seem to spook your people, so it's best that I stay away."

Valka gave her a smile. "I understand. Perhaps in time, things will change."

"Perhaps." Sigrunn dipped her head down. "I will take my leave. If you ever have need of me, just look for Bera. She never strays far from my side."

"It was nice to meet you, Sigrunn," Hiccup said, bowing his head in turn. "If you ever need anything, please don't be afraid to come to us."

"I will keep that in mind," Sigrunn shifted her gaze over to Eret, who held it for a few moments as though he was looking for something to say to her. When nothing more was said, she bowed her head to him as well, then she took her leave.

Eret watched as she disappeared through the trees, fading into the shadows. He had wanted to say something, but he lost it when she met his gaze. He was a bit taken aback when the sunlight peeked through the tree branches and shined down on her- showing how blue her eyes were.

"Well, what do you think?" Hiccup asked, looking around at everyone.

"She's definitely interesting," Astrid said. "She's going to need time to get used to being around other people again, though. She got overwhelmed quickly with the others, but she seems fine when it's just one other person."

"I'm digging the whole mysterious vibe," Snotlout added, "that and she's hot."

Eret rolled his eyes and sighed, looking to Hiccup when he asked him for his opinion. "I agree with Astrid. If your plan is to gain her trust, you need to start small."

"It would be wise to let her come to us, son," Valka added. "She's so used to living on her own, it's all she's really ever known." She reached up to touch Hiccup's shoulder. "But, if you're going to try and approach her, then it's best that you send someone that she can trust."

"Understood. In the meantime, let's get back to the village. We still have a lot of work to do today."

* * *

Sigrunn made her way back home, finding her way through the trees to the large mossy hill that her mother had built their home into. Bera hopped off of Sigrunn's shoulder and went up to her nest in the pine tree next to the hill as Sigrunn slid the sash that held her staff over her head. Sigrunn moved aside the curtain of leafy vines woven together that hung over the entrance of her home and set her staff against the wall near her bed.

Sinking onto the fur-lined bed, she sighed heavily.

"Your tribesmen are interesting people, Mum," Sigrunn said, looking down at the crystal pendant her mother had left her, "but some of them are quite exhausting."

Sigrunn lay back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she thought over Valka and Hiccup's offer. While the idea of her living amongst others had its benefits, she knew she would feel more comfortable in her humble forest home.

'I wouldn't be opposed to the occasional visitor, I suppose.' she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

After the reassurance of their chief and chieftess, the Berkians felt a bit more at ease about the Lady of the Forest and the rumors began to cease. They didn't stop altogether, but at least people had an answer for what they had been seeing.

Sigrunn continued to keep to herself, but it wouldn't be long before Hiccup sent someone to find her again and act as a sort of "ambassador" to help her get used to being around other people again.

A few weeks after meeting the Lady of the Forest, Hiccup decided that the best person to send would be Eret. They had already had more encounters with each other than anyone else, so he figured that was their best chance at building trust with Sigrunn.

The first day Eret was to venture out into the forest, it was a rather warm spring day filled with gentle breezes. He walked through the pines, searching for signs of Sigrunn or Bera, but after an hour he still found nothing.

"She's not an easy one to find, that's for sure." Eret stopped at a river, leaning down to scoop up some of the water to drink and splash over his neck and face to cool down. Standing up straight, he glanced around and sighed. "Where to look next, I wonder..."

Eret crossed the river over the large stones protruding from the water, then followed along the creek that connected to it further into the forest. He walked for a while longer then heard the growing familiarity of an owl's call. He looked up and spotted Bera eyeing him from her perch nearby.

"I'm looking for Sigrunn, can you lead me to her?"

Bera cocked her head back and forth a few times, then took to the sky and flew a few yards before landing on a different branch and looking back at Eret.

Eret got the sense that she was showing him the way so he followed after her. Each time he neared where her perch was, she would take flight once more and fly ahead a ways before landing again- waiting for Eret to catch up. This continued for almost a hundred paces, then Eret noticed that Bera had stopped again but when he caught up to her, she didn't take off again.

"She's here?"

Bera cooed, then started preening her feathers.

Eret looked ahead and spotted what looked like a chimney made of stones sticking up from the crest of a large mossy hill and a small fence of woven branches on either side of the hill. He saw what looked like a curtain of leafy vines woven together hanging over the center of the hill. When he approached the fences, he saw a path of large stones buried partially in the mossy earth.

"Sigrunn? It's Eret," he called out, not wanting to spook her.

When no answer came, though, he stepped over the stones and pushed aside the vines- finding Sigrunn's home within. He looked around, seeing that her home had been built into the hill- some woven baskets and clay pots and jars sat on the left side, a small stone fireplace in the center with a pile of firewood next to it, and herbs and dry-aging meat hanging from the rafters. He looked to the right when he heard a soft rustle and noticed a cloth curtain hung along the rafters. He reached over, pulling it aside slowly, and what he found behind it brought a warmth to his cheeks: Sigrunn laying on her bed, the furs piled around her, half-naked, her ashy blonde hair pooling around her, her fair skin pale against the dark furs.

Eret stepped back and went back outside to wait for Sigrunn to wake- and to clear his head a bit.

* * *

Sigrunn stirred, sensing something different in the air of her home, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She slid out of bed and stretched, then took a peek outside and was surprised to find Eret leaning against a tree.

'What is he doing here?'

She dressed quickly, pulled her hair back, and stepped outside to greet her guest.

"What brings you here?"

Eret looked up and saw that Sigrunn was finally awake- and dressed. He felt a warmth at his cheeks again and cleared his throat. "Chief asked me to come check in on you."

"Oh? Is that all?"

"Well, to be honest, he sent me to be an ambassador of sorts."

"To gain my trust?"

"And to learn from you. You know these lands better than anyone." Eret stepped closer to her, fiddling with the stick in his hand. "The chief was serious about his offer, but he wants to be respectful."

"I see." Sigrunn stretched and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, what exactly would you like me to teach you? You're clearly a tracker, you carry yourself like a warrior," She gestured to his scars, "and you've seen your fair share of action over the years."

"True, but there is still much that I do not know," Eret replied, bringing his arm across his chest and offering her a small bow. "I leave the decision up to you, Lady of the Forest, and I look forward to learning from you."

Sigrunn felt a warmth creep across her cheeks and her heart began to race in a strange new way. "F-First thing's first, I need to eat." She turned away and started heading back towards her home, then stopped and glanced back at Eret. "Would you like to join me?"

Eret stood upright and offered her a smile. "Sure."

* * *

Sigrunn made a simple breakfast of fish, berries, and some nut bread and shared the meal with Eret. Once they had finished eating, Sigrunn took their plates to the creek where it flowed past her hilly home to clean them off and deposited them back in their place, then grabbed her staff and slid the sash over her head.

"So, what's the plan?" Eret had asked as he followed her away from the mossy hill.

"You wish to learn the lay of the land, do you not?" Sigrunn asked, looking back at him for a moment.

Eret nodded, surprised by the smile she gave him at his reply as she gestured for him to follow her.

Sigrunn led the way through the lands of the Monolithic Island, taking Eret over hills and rivers, weaving through the trees as she showed him where some key things were located- like medicinal herbs and stones and other items to use for tools. She showed him which mushrooms were edible, which were poisonous, then showed him some great spots to fish.

Eret took in every bit of information she provided, making note of the key locations that she introduced to him, and watched her as she explained things to him. She was more than happy to answer his questions, but for the most part, he was just content to listen and process the information.

Sigrunn showed Eret the lay of the land surrounding her home, taking him an hour or so each way- going north, west, and south since New Berk lay to the east.

By the time they made it back to her hilly home, the day was shifting towards dusk and Eret needed to get back to New Berk.

"Thank you for showing me around, Sigrunn," Eret said, standing next to the tree that he had been waiting next to earlier in the day.

"You are welcome," Sigrunn replied. "I trust you know your way back?"

Eret nodded. "I'll manage."

"Safe travels, then," Sigrunn said, dipping her head for a moment before turning back towards her home.

Eret waited until she had disappeared inside before he turned and began the long trek back to New Berk.


	5. Chapter 5

Things from that day on forward continued more or less the same. Eret would venture out every few days to visit Sigrunn, exploring new parts of the island with her. When he returned to his village, he would meet with Hiccup and Astrid to fill them in on the new things that he had learned- even updating their map of the island.

Sigrunn's teachings were proving very beneficial to New Berk and its people, giving them bountiful fishing grounds and medicinal herbs that they gathered and could cultivate the seeds from among other things.

Hiccup and Astrid noticed a difference in Eret, too, similar to how Toothless had been after meeting the Lightfury- just not to nearly the same degree. He seemed happier, even distracted at times, but quickly brushed it off as nothing and would go back to work. After a few months, they decided it was time to ask Eret if he thought that Sigrunn was comfortable enough and ready to be around other people.

* * *

"Eret, you got a minute?"

Eret looked up from his work to see Hiccup approaching. "Sure, Chief, what do you need?"

"Aye," Eret looked at Hiccup with a brow raised. "Why?"

"It's been nearly four months since you started meeting with Sigrunn, hasn't it?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she'd be comfortable meeting with the others? Get to know a few more people?"

Eret rubbed his neck, thinking about his question. "I don't know, but I could ask her when I see her next if you'd like?"

"No pressure, or anything, but we'd like to personally thank her for all her information."

"Right. Well, she seems comfortable enough around me, so I suppose she might consider it."

"Great, just let me know what she says?"

"Will do, Chief."

* * *

Sigrunn swam in the rather large pool at the base of the willow waterfall not far from her home and relaxed. It was a rather warm day, telling Sigrunn that spring was coming to its close and summer was not far behind. She dipped under the surface of the water, letting its coolness wash over her. When she resurfaced, she sighed with content and looked at the waterfall.

It wasn't a large waterfall, like many of the others throughout the Monolithic Island, and flowed over the stones that formed one of the walls around the pool. The stone wall stood twice as tall as Sigrunn and met lichen and moss-covered soil that lined the banks of the pool on one side, then met some trees and boulders along the others. The water itself flowed from a seep that drew from the groundwater deep beneath the earth and glistened in the light of the sun and moon.

"Wow, this place is beautiful."

Sigrunn jumped a bit and turned, seeing Eret standing on the bank.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Eret said, raising his hands up and stepping back. "I checked at the hill first, then Bera led me here when I couldn't find you."

Sigrunn spotted Bera perched in the willow tree, then looked back to Eret. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping that we could talk," Eret said.

"About?"

"Well, for starters, the chief wanted to convey his gratitude for all the knowledge you've been passing along. It's been really helpful to the village."

"I am glad to hear it." Sigrunn gestured to the pool. "Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Eret replied, rubbing his neck nervously.

Sigrunn shrugged and resumed swimming about. "Suit yourself."

Eret watched her swim around for a moment, then sighed and shook his head with a small smile. He undid the fastens of the thick waistband that held the sheaths for his two swords, then kicked off his boots and slipped out of his fur vest, his tunic, and pulled off the fur wristbands he wore- setting them all off to the side.

Sigrunn glanced back when she heard a splash and chuckled when she saw Eret balked slightly at the cooler temperature of the water. She waded towards the deeper parts of the pool and watched him dip under the water entirely for a moment before resurfacing.

"Refreshing, is it not?"

Eret looked at Sigrunn, seeing her smile. "I take it you do this often?"

"It's a great way to cool down in warmer weather," Sigrunn replied, then looked to the willow tree that grew next to the pool. "And my mother is buried there."

Eret followed her gaze and spotted the runestone marker she had told Valka about. "You miss her, don't you?"

"There are times where I wonder how life would be different if she were still alive, but it has been so long since she passed that I've grown used to the solitude." Sigrunn looked at Eret as he reached her near the center of the pool. "Though, I find myself feeling a bit more at ease each time you visit me."

"Oh?" Eret met her gaze and held it for a moment, wondering what was going through her head. "I suppose that would lead to the other reason I came to talk with you."

"And that would be?"

"You seem comfortable enough around me," Eret started, "do you think you're ready to start interacting with others?"

Sigrunn had been thinking about that for a while, especially since she had noticed the comfort she found in Eret's company. "Perhaps."

"Hiccup and the others don't want to rush you, but they are eager to get to know you," Eret continued, "and to be honest, I can't blame them."

Sigrunn was surprised by that and eyed him with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Eret realized the thoughts that had accompanied his words and cleared his throat, looking away to hide the warmth beginning to creep along his cheeks. "What I mean is that you are a rather interesting individual with a vast understanding of this island and your continued air of mystery leaves much to the imagination of others." When Eret looked back at Sigrunn, he balked a bit at how close she had swam to him, wading within arm's reach of him. "W-What?"

Sigrunn eyed him a moment, sensing that there was something more than what he had already said. She wasn't going to press him, though, as it had only been a few months since they had first met.

'Everyone has their secrets,' she thought to herself and swam back from him a bit. "So, was there anything more that you wanted to talk with me about?"

Eret shook his head. "Not really."

"That can't be the only reason you came all this way," Sigrunn said, swimming a ways further from him.

"Perhaps I just wanted to enjoy your company again," Eret replied, bringing some water to his face to try and wash away the warmth at his cheeks.

Sigrunn chuckled. "Then swim with me, Eret, Son of Eret,"

Eret smirked at her playfulness and obliged her, genuinely meaning what he said. As they swam around the pool together for some time, he was realizing more and more that he truly did enjoy her company.


	6. Chapter 6

After swimming around for nearly an hour, Sigrunn and Eret finally made their way to the bank and stepped out of the water. They lay out in the sun, the soft moss beneath them absorbing a lot of the water from their skin as the sunlight dried them off.

"Eret, may I ask you something?" Sigrunn asked as they watched the gulls flying overhead.

"Sure."

"Why you?" Sigrunn sat up and looked at him. "Of all the people in your village, why did they send you?"

"We had already had more encounters with one other than you had with anyone else, so the chief felt that you may feel more comfortable with someone you "knew" already."

"I see." Sigrunn eyed him for a moment. "I suppose that makes sense."

"It has worked out though, hasn't it?" Eret replied, looking over at her- trying to ignore the thoughts that began popping into his mind about her figure.

Sigrunn smiled at that, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her cheek against them. "That it has." Her gaze was drawn towards his chest, though, and her brow furrowed.

"A gift from an old enemy," Eret said, noticing the shift in her gaze. He got to his feet and made his way over to his things.

"I did not mean to stare," Sigrunn replied, watching him from where she still sat.

"It's fine," Eret sighed. "It's nothing I'm ashamed of, but it's not really something that I'm proud of either."

Sigrunn stood and went to her things. "May I ask what happened?"

As Eret pulled his vest on, he replied, "I used to be a dragon trapper."

Sigrunn looked at him, her brow furrowing again. "You used to trap dragons? Why?"

"It had started as a matter of survival, but the rewards were well worth it," Eret began to explain. "The one time I showed up empty-handed, though, my employer was none too pleased and as my punishment, he branded me with this mark." Eret slid his waistband around his waist, looking to Sigrunn as she pulled her pants.

"Why did you continue to trap dragons if your failure was punished so severely?"

"As I said, it was a matter of survival. I was good at what I did and simply walking away from a man like Drago Bludvist was not an option."

"What kind of man was he?"

"He was a cruel man, one whose hatred of dragons blinded him. He used intimidation, brute strength, and fear to get what he wanted." Eret slid his wristbands on and looked to Sigrunn as she finished dressing as well.

"And what about now? Dragons have disappeared from the island, what few they were." Sigrunn asked as she reached for her staff.

"Now, I am right hand to the chief of New Berk. Hiccup and his people gained my respect and trust, welcomed me with open arms. I've done all that I can to repay them for all that they have given me."

"The people of New Berk seem like good people, but some of them are quite exhausting."

Eret chuckled at that, knowing exactly who she spoke of. "I know what you mean." He watched as she turned towards her mother's grave and disappeared behind the willow's long branches- waiting patiently as she paid her respects.

Sigrunn touched the runestone marker and spoke a few silent words to her mother, then turned back towards Eret- gently brushing the willow branches aside as she made her way back to him.

Eret cleared his throat as she came towards him. "So, anything more planned for the day?"

Sigrunn eyed him a moment. "Why? Getting bored of me already?"

Eret shook his head. "Bored of you? Never."

"I am glad of that, I find myself rather enjoying your company."

That strange warmth began to spread across his cheeks again and Eret laughed nervously. "I'm glad I could be of service." He watched with curiosity as Sigrunn looked to the skies as a breeze blew through the trees and closed her eyes as if to listen to what it had to offer. A few moments of silence passed, then Eret tilted his head as he looked at her. "Sigrunn?"

Sigrunn turned her attention to him and offered him a soft smile. "I think I'm ready to visit the village," She fiddled with the hem of her sash and looked away for a moment, feeling embarrassed. "So long as you are with me, that is."

Eret's cheeks erupted with heat and he rubbed his neck, unable to quell the thoughts of how cute she looked in that moment. "I can do that."

Sigrunn beamed at him, a bit shyly, but she was glad that he agreed to her request. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

New Berk was bustling and its people were hard at work as they usually were. It was a day like any other for them- at least that's how it started- until they were greeted by a newcomer in the company of Eret.

People stopped what they were doing and stared as Eret and this strange newcomer walked through the village together. Murmurs spread quickly and some even ran to find their chief and chieftess.

"It's the Lady of the Forest!"

"She looks so human, though, didn't you say she was a huldra?"

"Aye, but remember what Hiccup said?"

"Oh, that's right!"

Eret looked down at his companion, his brow furrowing a bit with concern. "Sigrunn, are you alright?"

Sigrunn didn't like being stared at, but given the reputation she seemed to have built with the Berkians, she couldn't blame them. "I'm alright..."

"Eret, you're back!"

Eret looked from Sigrunn to Hiccup as he and Astrid found them.

"Sigrunn, you're here, too?"

Sigrunn nodded, feeling her shyness beginning to resurface again around so many people. "I thought it was time, though I wasn't quite prepared for how large the village really is."

"How do you feel?"

"A bit overwhelmed, to be honest, but I'll be alright."

"I'm glad to hear it." Hiccup offered her a smile. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Eret watched as Sigrunn walked with Hiccup as he showed her around the village, introducing her to everyone they passed.

"She seems to be doing alright," Astrid said, sidling up to him.

"Yeah, I'm actually a bit surprised," Eret replied, "she seemed uncomfortable in the beginning."

"It looks like sending you to act as an ambassador was a good decision," Astrid offered him a smile, "for more than one reason."

Eret looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You like her don't you?"

"She's an interesting woman, why wouldn't I?"

Astrid raised her brows playfully. "I mean, you _**really**_ like her." She started giggling when she saw Eret blushing. "Aww, that's so sweet. I wouldn't have taken you for the romantic type."

Eret rubbed his neck nervously. "Is that what it is?" He glanced at Sigrunn.

"You always seem happier when you come back from seeing her," Astrid explained. "There are moments where you're very distracted and any time we ask what's on your mind, you just quickly brush it off like it's nothing and go back to work."

Up ahead, as Astrid continued talking with Eret, Hiccup tried to slowly introduce Sigrunn to everyone as they walked. He was impressed with how much interest she showed, even with how off-put she seemed around so many people. But, having the Berkians be so welcoming to her was definitely helping.

After a while, Sigrunn needed a break and excused herself to find a quiet, secluded place to collect her thoughts. She retreated to a small cliff at the edge of the forest and leaned against a tree, looking out over the village.

Her heart was racing and her breath was a bit erratic, which told her that she had pushed herself a bit too far.

"Needed a moment away?"

Sigrunn looked behind her and found Valka approaching her.

"Beautiful view," Valka said, coming to stand next to her.

"It is different than what I'm used to," Sigrunn replied, her hand still resting against her chest.

"Are you feeling a bit overwhelmed?"

Sigrunn nodded. "I knew this would be tough, but still..."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard," Valka said, looking down at her concerned. "Don't feel as though you should rush back into society."

"I know..."

Valka watched her a moment or two, then smiled. "You did it for Eret, didn't you?"

"I find comfort in his presence," Sigrunn began, "I thought perhaps I could repay him by coming back to the village with him, to make an effort to reach out to other people. But I fear that I've made a mess of things, having to step away like this so abruptly. It just got a bit too overwhelming, if that makes sense."

"I know how that feels," Valka said. "When I first came back to Berk, after that big battle against Drago and his Bewilderbeast, it was quite the adjustment. I had finally been reunited with my family and my people, but it was bittersweet in the beginning."

"How did you adjust?"

"To be perfectly honest, my dear, I'm still adjusting."

Sigrunn smiled a bit at Valka's light-hearted tone.

"I spent twenty years away from my family and my people, but even after a year or so back in society, it will be some time before I completely adjust." Valka noticed Sigrunn's shoulders sag a bit. "It does help to have people you can trust, people you know you can lean on should you ever need it."

Sigrunn knew she was right, but she wasn't sure if she could ever do it. The difference between her and Valka is that Valka had grown up in Berk, knew what it was like to live with lots of people, while Sigrunn only had her mother until she was ten then spent the next seventeen years alone.

"As for Eret, you clearly have formed a bond with one another and it would be beneficial to you both to strengthen it."

"It has been nice spending time with him. His company is much appreciated and I find that I look forward to it each day."

"He's become a friend to you."

"Yes, but it's also somewhat different." Sigrunn looked at Valka as she chuckled. "What?"

"Tell me, Sigrunn, what do you feel about Eret? Beyond finding comfort in his presence and enjoying his company, what do you feel when you look at him? What do you feel when you spend time with him?"

"What do I feel?" Sigrunn thought a few moments, but then a rustle sounded behind them and they turned to find Eret approaching them.

Valka placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Think about it, my dear. I'll leave you two be."

Sigrunn watched as Valka started heading back towards the village, greeting Eret for a moment. 'What do I feel?' she wondered, smiling when Eret joined her.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Eret stood next to Sigrunn, looking down at her with concern. He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? You had the chief and the others a bit worried when you took off like that."

Sigrunn sighed. "I'm alright, just got a bit overwhelmed. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"You really shouldn't push yourself, Sigrunn."

Sigrunn looked up at him as he continued to gently lecture her, realizing her answer to Valka's question as he did so. 'When I am with him, I feel safe and content. When I am with him, it's as though I am somehow more whole. When he smiles, it brings a new warmth. I find it endearing when the light dances in his eyes as he laughs, how his nose scrunches up ever so slightly. My hands feel dwarfed by his, but I can feel how gentle yet strong they are. I admire his ability to adapt and overcome the obstacles placed before him.'

"Sigrunn?"

Sigrunn offered Eret a smile. "Thank you for worrying about me, it has been quite some time since anyone has."

Eret was surprised by the different energy behind her smile and the look in her eye. "You're welcome," was all he could manage in that moment.

'What is this feeling? Is Astrid right? Am I falling for her?'


	8. Chapter 8

After her first visit to the village, Sigrunn did her best to work up the courage to come back once every week or two- trying to take things one step at a time until she was more comfortable with the larger number of people. For the most part, though, she remained in the safety and comfort of her hilly home and the forest that surrounded it.

Eret was impressed with the effort she was making and found himself rather proud of her for taking that next step and pushing the boundaries of her comfort. He just worried that she was pushing herself too much.

On one of the days that he was due to visit her, Eret found that he was a bit nervous to see her. Since talking with Astrid about how he was when he was with Sigrunn, Eret had been wondering if she was right and he was in fact falling for her. As he made the trek towards her hilly home, he thought over what had been bouncing around in his mind for a while.

Sigrunn intrigued him quite a bit, from her wild yet gentle and kind nature to the air of mystery that hung about her. She wasn't just a stranger anymore, she had become a good friend to him in a short time but there was just something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

When he neared her hilly home, he didn't see Bera anywhere nearby so he figured- like many other times- that she would be at the willow waterfall pool. Going towards the west, Eret weaved through the pine trees and tall grass.

Meanwhile, at the pool, Sigrunn swam around and enjoyed the lovely weather. It never ceased to amaze her just how lucky she was to live near something so beautiful and peaceful.

"There you are."

Sigrunn jumped a bit and turned, seeing Eret standing on the bank.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Eret said, raising his hands up and stepping back. "I thought you might be here when I didn't see you or Bera at the hill."

Sigrunn offered him a smile, then gestured to the pool. "Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Eret replied, rubbing his neck nervously.

Sigrunn shrugged and resumed swimming about. "Suit yourself."

Eret sighed and shook his head with a small smile- much as he did the first time he had found her at the pool. He undid the fastens of the thick waistband that held the sheaths for his two swords, then kicked off his boots and slipped out of his fur vest, his tunic, and pulled off the fur wristbands he wore- setting them all off to the side.

Sigrunn glanced back when she heard a splash and chuckled when she saw Eret balked slightly at the cooler temperature of the water. She waded in the deeper parts of the pool and watched him dip under the water entirely for a moment before resurfacing. "I don't know why you hesitate every time," she teased.

"Well, for all I know, you're not in the mood for visitors," Eret replied, swimming over to her. "I'd rather not assume."

"Fair enough," Sigrunn said, "but you should know by now that I'm never opposed to your company."

Eret raised a brow playfully and smirked. "You could stand to mention it more."

Sigrunn rolled her eyes and splashed him. "Oh really?"

Eret splashed her back, only to earn another in his face. He looked around and saw that she had disappeared under the water. He waited patiently, listening for any sign of her location. Behind him, a small ripple sounded, and just as Sigrunn was about to ambush him and try to dunk him under the water, he spun and wrapped his arms around her.

Squealing, Sigrunn couldn't help but blush in surprise as Eret pulled her into his arms and held her firmly against his chest. Her hands rested against his chest, feeling the toned muscles and his heart racing. She looked up at him, her blush deepening when she realized how close his face was.

Eret looked down at her, the sunlight making her hair and eyes glisten. She looked more than cute at that moment.

"W-What?" Sigrunn asked, her facing burning even as she found that she didn't mind Eret's arms around her like that.

"You've never squealed before," he replied, chuckling.

"W-Well, what did you expect? Surprising me like that, I mean really." Sigrunn glared at him a bit and stuck out her tongue as she pushed away from him and started making her way to the bank.

Eret shrugged, but his smirk remained. "What? I think it's cute." He started following after her.

"No need to tease, Eret."

"What makes you think that I'm teasing?" Eret asked, coming up behind her as she wrung the water from her hair.

Sigrunn turned to answer him but wasn't expecting him to be standing right behind her. Her face erupted with warmth again as his hands found her hips. "A-Aren't you, though?" She looked down to try and hide her embarrassment, but her eyes were drawn to the branded scar over his heart.

Eret watched as she hesitantly reached up to touch the scar, tracing it lightly with furrowed brow. He knew that she had been curious for a long time and he found that he didn't mind it at all.

Sigrunn traced the branded scar, then moved her fingers gently across his chest to the other various scars etched into his skin. When she realized she had done so without asking, she withdrew her hand and looked up. "S-Sorry..."

"It's alright."

Behind them, Bera called out and drew their attention elsewhere. Sigrunn pushed back from Eret and looked around, scanning the area for whatever caught the owl's attention. After a moment, she watched Bera take off and dive down- catching a rabbit. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and looked back at Eret.

"Well, Eret, how would you like to spend the rest of the day?"


	9. Chapter 9

Summer on the Monolithic Island went by quickly and fall was nearly upon its residents. Before they knew it, preparations for Lammas were in full swing.

Sigrunn had never participated in big festival party type celebrations to honor the gods; all she really knew was the small offerings her mother would make. Not long after preparations had begun, Sigrunn had come into the village one day and was confused by the state of the village and its people.

"Hey, Sigrunn!"

Sigrunn looked up to see Astrid waving at her as she approached her. "What's going on, Astrid?"

"We're getting ready for Lammas," Astrid replied, looking around.

"Lammas?"

"Lammas is an ancient holiday where our attention turns to harvesting the crops and gardens, and preparations begin for the coming winter. The days are beginning to grow shorter, and the Sun God begins to lose his strength as the days grow shorter. As this is the time of year when we first begin to reap the bounties of harvest, it is often a holiday accompanied by feasting and celebration."

"I see."

"You've never seen a festival or celebration before, have you?"

Sigrunn shook her head. "My mom did simple and small offerings, but that's all."

"Why don't you partake in the festivities?" Astrid suggested. "You can get dressed up, enjoy the food and drink, there will be dancing and music," She stopped when she saw Sigrunn's hesitation. "It'll be fun, I promise, and it will give you a chance to see more of who we Berkians are."

'That's a fair point.' Sigrunn thought. "Alright, but I don't have anything else to wear really other than winter attire."

Astrid grinned. "We'll take care of that, I promise." Her grin grew as she spotted someone approaching. "I need to get back to work, but we'll talk again soon, OK?"

Sigrunn looked at her and waved, confused for a moment. "Ok..?"

"Well, look who made it into town."

Sigrunn smiled and turned to face Eret as he came to a stop next to her. "I've been doing better, I think."

Eret smiled in turn. "Aye, that you have." He gestured towards where Astrid had scampered off to. "What was that all about? She seemed a bit more excited than normal."

"Astrid suggested that I come to the festival," Sigrunn explained, "and she made a fair point about how it would give me more of a chance to see what these people are like. Beyond what I've seen so far, that is."

"That's a great idea," Eret replied, "have you decided to?"

Sigrunn looked at him, a bit surprised by the sense of excitement lingering in his words. "It does look like it would be fun."

"So... is that a yes?"

Sigrunn chuckled a bit. "Yes, I'll come."

Eret was relieved to hear her decision, but before he could say anything more, they were approached by Gothi- the village elder. He watched as she tapped on Sigrunn's shoulder with her staff, then began writing in the soft dirt. He couldn't quite read what she was writing, but Sigrunn seemed to be able to do so just fine. After a few moments, Sigrunn nodded and gave the old woman a bow before she hobbled away.

"What was that all about?" Eret asked, looking from Gothi as she left to Sigrunn.

"She wants me to meet her later," Sigrunn replied.

"Why?"

"She wants to teach me."

Eret was a bit confused, but after thinking a moment about it, he began to understand. "She wants to make you her apprentice?"

Sigrunn nodded. "Apparently, my mother was meant to be her apprentice before she disappeared. Something to do with her being more intuned with the spirits and gods than anyone else?" Sigrunn looked at him, offering him a sheepish smile. "She believes that I inherited my mother's gift and wants to train me to eventually become her successor."

"That's quite the task," Eret said, his brow furrowing a moment. "Is that something you'd be ready for, though?"

Sigrunn nodded. "It'll be much less stressful than it has been getting used to being around so many people," she started, "plus think of it the same way as the festival: it'll be a good way for me to learn more about the Berkians- my people."

Eret had to smile at that. Sigrunn was finally beginning to feel comfortable enough around the Berkians to start calling them her people. 'They are actually her people, but this is great.' He cleared his throat a bit, then asked, "So, tell me more about this gift your mother had."

* * *

Sigrunn and Eret walked around the village a bit, then found their way into the forest. Sigrunn told him about how her mother always seemed to know what certain signs were based on the animals crossing their paths or how the waters flowed through the land or how the wind sounded, how she used to communicate with nature, how she used to slip into trance-like states for hours on end sometimes, or how she used to know just exactly what was hurting whenever Sigrunn or an animal was injured and how to heal it.

Eret listened as she talked about her mother, what little she could remember of her, and he found that he had to envy her a bit. He never knew his mother- she had died when he was too young to remember- and what he could remember of his father was not the greatest of memories. When Sigrunn asked about his father, he was reluctant to share anything but Sigrunn made him feel more comfortable about it than anyone else had.

Sigrunn listened as Eret revealed that his mother had died when he was too young to remember her and his father was bitter as a result of losing her. He often buried himself in work, barely gave Eret any attention, then when he was old enough- at least in the eyes of his father- Eret forced his son into learning how to fight and threw him into dangerous situations.

"I often wondered if it was because he blamed me for my mother's death or if he was just trying to make me ready for the cruel world that awaited me," Eret said, leaning against a nearby tree as they stopped near a cliff. "I do believe that it was a mix of both, but regardless of the reason, I would not be here today if it hadn't been for him."

"When did you get into dragon trapping?"

"When food was scarce where we lived, Father and I took to the seas in search of new fishing grounds. We sailed to a nearby island about a day's sail away in hopes that we'd get lucky there, but along the way, we had sailed into the feeding grounds of a pod of Seashockers. They didn't take kindly to us coming into their territory and attacked the boat- shredding our boat with their dorsal fins and slamming into it."

"That's horrible..." Sigrunn came to stand next to him, placing a hand on his arm. "What happened next?"

"The boat capsized and we were thrown overboard. After that, I only remember flashes of light and cold darkness before I woke up in a strange village. The people who were treating my wounds said that I washed up on the shores of their village, unconscious. From what they had told me, they had taken a few of their fishing boats to search along the coastline of their island to search for any other survivors but when they found the wreckage of our boat, my father was nowhere to be seen. They believed that he had drowned and gave him funeral rites. I woke three days later."

"Eret..."

Eret shrugged. "After that, the villagers helped me get back on my feet and I put my trapping skills to work, trapping dragons and selling them to the highest bidder until Drago came along and hired me."

"You've led a rough life."

Eret sighed. "It's alright, it led me to where I am now and I wouldn't change it for the world." He looked at Sigrunn and offered her a smile. "Besides, if things had been different then I wouldn't have met you and that would be a crying shame."

Sigrunn felt her cheeks burn at that and she gave him a sheepish smile. "I am glad that I met you, Eret. My life has become more... lively with you in it."


End file.
